Sweet Surrender
by Day Eight
Summary: Renji loses himself in the music... and Byakuya.  Rated M.  ByaRen.  Yaoi.  Smut.  Oneshot.  Kubo Tite owns Bleach and the boys.


The first part of this was written by LCP (also known as lcpdragonslayer). When she posted it on LJ, I immediately got the urge to write Renji's POV. We are currently working on an AU Bya/Ren collaboration. Perhaps I will ask her if I can post it here... right now it can be found on Livejournal. (my LJ username is day-eight). She is the other half of my brain and we really enjoy writing together. Hopefully you all enjoy reading

Kubo Tite owns Bleach and its boys. All characters in this fic are over 18.

xxxxx

Byakuya's POV by lcpdragonslayer:

I love watching him dance.

It's a Friday night, and Friday nights meant clubbing nights. Without fail, Renji had persuaded me to come to the nightclub with him. It's not like I have never accompanied him before – in fact, although I never used to, I come with him here, religiously, every Friday night now. I sit down, at the table, drinking with Renji for the earlier part of the night. He drinks beer, of course – bottle after bottle of beer. We talk – we talk about the week, about things at work. I love talking to Renji – we can talk about anything with each other. We have that kind of trust not easily found between most people. What's more, we are both males.

He is there now, having had one too many bottles of beer, dancing on the dance floor. Lights flash, cascading across the floor, and the loud trance music pounds away, resounding in my eardrums. His eyes are closed – he feels the rhythm of the music, the constant repetition etched into his mind. He sighs in the passion of the moment, that charming smile on his face. That wild, long, red hair flows, like the music, floating along with Renji's flowing body. He tilts his head back and laughs the smallest of laughs, running his hands sensuously down the front of his body, down to his thighs, swaying his hips left and right. His left hand runs up, back over his groin, over to hold on to his right hip. Those hands… they run up teasingly, up his body, up to tangle themselves in crimson tresses of hair.

I swallow hard, realizing that I had been holding my breath all this time, and peel my eyes away from him for a split second as I take another drink before turning to look at Renji again. He is wild, he is free – on the dance floors, he dances and moves his body because he wants to, because he can, because he is too drunk to care, too drunk to notice. He is blushing – his face is flushed from the alcohol. A thumb and two fingers run down his neck, down to tease the opening of his shirt, and then the hand falls away, down to the side of his body as he swayed from side to side, like a wave, a wave lost in the ocean of people, a wave lost in the rhythm of the dance music, a wave lost in the sea of his mindless thoughts.

The dance floor is one of the only places Renji sets himself free; free from all constraints, free from the troubles of the world, the troubles of life, the troubles of… everything. He is happy – genuinely happy. Renji dancing to the trance music put me in a trance, captivated by his every sensuous movement. It is like watching a flower bloom – nothing can be more beautiful than the tattooed redhead dancing in the dimness of the floor area, occasionally being illuminated by fleeting red, yellow, green, blue, pink, orange and creamy white lights.

He gradually slows, growing tired, and it is not long before he makes his way back to the table. I smile at him – it makes him smile back, and he sits down. I can barely hear anything other than the pounding beat of the music, but Renji is sitting there, breathing, recovering. If I close my eyes and tune out the dance song hard enough, I can _just_ hear him, his light pants as his heart pounds away, as he tries to recollect the fragments of his mind he had lost out in the ocean.

He looks at me, with that sparkle in his eyes, and I know what will happen next. My smile widens, and I look away as he approaches. Not this again. "Dance with me," he whispers, his voice husky. Did he have to use _that_ tone? I shake my head lightly, laughing a little as long, black hair sways gently from left to right. There is no way in hell I am going to dance. He comes around, and I look up at him as he touches my hands. He takes a step back and pulls at me gently. "Come on," he mouths as he tilts his head to the side, grinning. I say a firm 'no' in return, even though it probably was mouthing to Renji.

He leans in, whispering into my ear, and I make the softest of sounds drowned out in the synthesizer melody, feeling his hot breath against my sensitive ear. "Please," he murmurs, pulling down at my hands again. "_Please, Byakuya._" I had to give it to Renji – he knew he could get me to do anything he wanted if he tried hard enough. He knew how to use his… bedroom voice… to his advantage. "I'll make it worth your while" he said in a singsong tone, chuckling. He is being unbelievably tempting. "Just one song, Byakuya. Three minutes of your life is all I'm asking for."

I sigh, and for reasons yet unknown I acquiesce. He laughs, pure delight dancing in his eyes as he holds my hand, pulling me eagerly to the dance floor. The song fades away into nothing, and the new song starts. They are all the same – fast tempo, breakdowns, a solid rhythm, a melody repeated over and over again throughout the song. Renji knows I cannot dance, yet he drags me here, wanting me to 'let loose' in the only way he knows how. It is cute – and the gesture is, no doubt, appreciated. The flashing lights – they help with the music, inducing passivity, fighting against the resistance for the body to move. I am still hesitant, and Renji looks at me through seductive half-lidded eyes, rocking his body, arching his back, swaying to the beat. He starts bobbing his head to the rhythm, and his hands are all over his body, wandering, teasing, taunting me.

I give in, closing the distance between us. With my hands on his hips, we sway together, synchronized in motion. Another small step closer, and I'm pressing body flush against his, letting him feel my growing arousal, feel _exactly_ what he is doing to me. He places his arms on my shoulders casually, planting the lightest of kisses on my forehead as I close my eyes, letting the music control me, guide me. It was like my heartbeat had taken on the beat of the music, and my body was doing as it willed, the mind lost, gone, dead. "Byakuya…" he murmurs into my ear, his hands wandering down my body, feeling me through the fabric of my shirt as I grind my groin against his, eliciting a hoarse groan from the wild animal dancing in my arms.

He nips at my bottom lip, but he only gets to do it a few times before I push back, kissing him, my tongue delving into his mouth. He moans into the kiss, letting me access him – all of him. The side of my tongue finds the inside of his cheek, then trailing to the roof of his mouth. With one hand still on his hip, my other hand finds the back of his neck, and I hold him still, pulls his head in closer as I take more of him. My eyes are closed, and I lose myself in the kiss. I don't know what is happening anymore – the music has claimed me, claimed my soul, claimed my entity.

Renji pulls away, gasping. He is sweaty – his back is damp, his jeans are hot. I can feel his clammy fingers weaving through my hair, scratching idly at the back of my head, at a spot only he knows – a spot that makes me groan ever so softly, grinding myself against him in sheer need. My hand – it slides up at first, to the tattoos on his forehead. Trailing down slowly, my fingers follow the tattoo over to the side of his face, down his plain, damp cheeks, slipping down over the few black stripes over his neck, down his body, over his shirt, down to his nipple, where my thumb runs over it gently through the cotton. He holds his breath and shudders – I can feel it, like I am one with him, consumed by the music, consumed by our needs, consumed by each other. The hand trails down, down to the bulge that must have been unbearable, trapped inside his pants. He pushes into my hand, telling me what his voice cannot say, asking me silently to love him.

I laugh a little, and I am reminded briefly how breathless I am, dancing with Renji, with people everywhere. I catch a glimpse of a girl looking at us, and she blushes and quickly turns away, retreating to her own little world again. I return my gaze to Renji, watching his face contort as he furrowed his eyebrows, chewing on his bottom lip, stifling a moan as I press my palm against his arousal, massaging it gently. He holds on to me, clings to my upper arms as he opens his eyes briefly, revealing himself to me. Helplessness, wanton need swirled in those glossy orbs of brown – eyes that spoke volumes, more than words could ever say – looking at me briefly before vanishing behind closed eyelids. I do it again, this time pressing a little harder, going a little further, and his groan is almost drowned out in the music, in the lights flashing over us, in the sea of people.

The way he loses himself to the music – it is no different to the way he yields to me in the bedroom. He is mine – and mine alone, lying on the bed, whimpering, moaning, relinquishing himself to me. He entwines his fingers in my hair, the same way he did moments before, tugging at the roots of my hair. We kiss, and it is wet, and sloppy, but neither of us mind too much. He puts up a fight sometimes, but it is all the better when he gives in, murmuring my name licentiously as my hands wander his naked body, the same way they wander around his clothed body, except I trace the tattoos drizzled over his body mindlessly when he is naked.

We are both sweaty, like we are on the dance floor, needing nothing else in the world except each other. He is hard – he is _painfully_ hard, aching for me. He is my heroin while I am his miracle. Yes – Renji is my drug; he intoxicates me. He is my addiction, he is my high, and he is the low afterwards. He makes me feel good, he gives me goose bumps, and he makes the hair on my skin stand on end. He helps me relax, he makes me make those sordid requests and noises no one else can, and he gives me a reason to smile, to laugh – to be happy. He is my love – I live for him, and I would die for him. He is the first person I think of and see when I wake, and he is the last I think of and see when I sleep.

"_Renji…_"

He cries out, clawing desperately at the sheets beneath him. The pain… It always hurt, no matter how many times we had done it before. He breathes, like a fish out of water, like a Renji who had been dancing until his limbs burned and his throat was dry. Then the pain goes away, and we are lost again – like we are now, on the dance floor, moving together, together as one. The beat of the trance song pounds away, stealing us from reality, stealing our control over ourselves – the same way our passion, our crazed love for each other does. We sway, we rock, and I thrust into him over and over again, determining the pace, determining the angle; determining everything. He growls with primal need, urging me to go faster, to go harder, deeper inside him. Eventually I comply, pleasing the wild animal, and his uninhibited moans of pleasure ring out in the bedroom.

His toes curl, and he pulls his legs up a little, arching his back off the bed and groaning the same way he sways, stretches and arches his back when he dances. Mindlessly, I ride him like a wave, a wave lost in the throes of passion, in the throes of pleasure. I am killing him – he wilts away slowly, struggles to breathe as he is thrust into again, and again, and again, faster, harder, deeper, stronger, more, more… More.

My name… His lips part, and he screams my name, as if it were the only word he knew how to say, and the fog of euphoria finally settles, the same way the beautiful immersion dies when the song is over, and the dancing stops. Trembling, he lays on the bed with dazed eyes, gasping for air, trying to regain his mind, his consciousness, his thoughts. I have taken his sanity, his control from him the same way the rhythmic beat in the club music does, and he must swim out again into the ocean to regain what was originally his.

"_Byakuya…_"

My eyes flutter open, and I look up at him as he pulls away from whispering into my ear. We are here again, panting on the dance floor, delirious under the beams of light cascading around the floor. He can barely control himself, and it was all he could do to behave, to not tear my clothes away and take me there and then. I lift my hand and run it through my hair, from the top, combing it with my fingers, down to the side of my neck. He holds me against him again, pressing his toned muscles through his shirt, through my shirt, to my body.

"_I can't control myself anymore…_"

Well, that goes for both of us. It is because of the music, because of the lights, because of the atmosphere, because of the alcohol – really; it is a combination of everything. He leans in again, his voice a coarse murmur.

"_I need you, Byakuya… I need you, right now. I love you._"

I rock my hip against his, swaying our bodies back and forth, grinding our erections together through our pants. I reach around him, wrapping him in an embrace as we twirl around, whirling like the lights in the room. I am adamant he will not be able to hear me unless I talk into his ear as well, the same way he does to me, so I lean in, planting a small kiss on the side of his face.

"_Renji…_"

He makes a soft 'mm' as we breathe in each other, letting the music steal me away, letting Renji intoxicate me.

"_Let's go home._"

xxxxxxxxx

Renji's POV by day-eight:

It's absolutely surreal. The music drives all my cares away, completely out of mind as they are lost in the sea of people around me. My pulse beats in time with the bass, the heavy rhythm becoming one with my own life force. Everything else melts away as the tantalizing music sweeps over my body, resonating in my core and seeping out through my pores. Sheer ecstasy… to be able to utterly lose myself in the divine pleasure of the moment—rocking my hips back and forth under the dazzling lights on the dance floor.

A pure, sweet, high tone flows from the speakers, shivering down my spine and tingling over my skin. I move my hands and arms to the melodic electronic solo, letting my body take over and swaying to the tune in complete abandon. There are no words to describe what the music does to me as I let it in and allow it absolute control over my senses. Nothing in the world can make me feel this way… so helplessly and deliciously free.

Nothing, except… him.

He's watching me. I can feel his gaze as it lingers on my body… feel it as tangibly as when his body is pressed against mine, writhing in the passion of our love. A slow heat works over my body—partly because of the way I am moving, but mostly because of the images that spring to life at the thought of his sultry gaze on me. He is my poison and my cure. The one and only thing that can make me feel complete. I need him more than the air I breathe in as my body tires from the heavy exertion of swaying back and forth… need him… here with me.

I head back over the table where he is sitting, smiling at him as I approach. He smiles back, that gorgeous, perfect smile that only I am allowed to see. It takes my breath away—more so than any hours and hours of dancing furiously could ever accomplish. Byakuya… my friend, my lover, my god.

He wants to dance with me. I know it. Try as he might to avoid it and insist that he doesn't, I know that the one thing he craves to press his body against mine as we both give in to the beat of the music. Perhaps he just needs a little… encouragement.

I lean in, watching his smile broaden at the knowledge of what I'm about to ask. He _does_ want it… it's so obvious. "Dance with me," I urge, my voice a seductive whisper that is barely heard above the pounding of the beat. He laughs gently and shakes his head, his silky black hair fluttering with the movement. Moving closer, I take his hands and give them a slight pull. "Come on," I say, letting my grin spread to my eyes.

He tries to resist, but I know him better than that. As much as he tries to deny it, I _know_ that the poised and normally stoic man would like nothing more than to dance with me. Leaning in, I let my breath ghost over his ear as my nose touches his soft hair. "_Please, Byakuya_," I say, using the voice I know will put him under my spell. He is stubborn, but I have been with him long enough to have some influence over him. The fact that he is_in_ this club is proof enough of that.

"I'll make it worth your while," I tempt, laughing quietly. He knows it's true… I can definitely make him enjoy himself, no matter how reserved he is trying to be. "Just one song, Byakuya. Three minutes of your life is all I'm asking for." That and… forever.

A soft sigh falls from his lips as he gives into my prodding. Not able to hold back the laugh of delight that lights up my face, I tug on his hand and lead him out onto the dance floor. As the new song starts, I stare at him lustily and begin to rock my body to the beat. He thinks he can't dance… a very grave misunderstanding. Actually, he dances quite well, when he allows himself to let loose enough to enjoy it.

My hands wander over my body, and I stare heatedly back at him as I wriggle my hips and work my body in ways I know will excite him. After a few more subtle jerks of my hips, he finally lets go and steps close to me, placing his hands on my hips and letting his body fall into the rhythm of the music. He steps even closer and presses himself against me, melding our bodies together as we move in unison under the flashing lights. The flickering waves of light wash over his skin and make it glow… red, yellow, green, blue… over and over, making his already impeccable skin look even more delectable.

We grind together and a hint of hardness presses against my groin, letting me know just how much he is enjoying himself… as I knew he would. I drape my arms over his shoulders and lean forward to place a soft his on his forehead. His skin is warm and sweet and smells divine. It fuels the fire inside of me and I let my hands slip down his toned torso, feeling the muscles ripple as he moves. "Byakuya…" I whisper next to his ear, letting my warm breath flow across one of his most sensitive spots. He grinds harder into me, wringing a throaty groan from me as our arousals rub together through the fabric of our clothes.

Suddenly the need to kiss him, to taste him, overwhelms me and I lean forward, pressing my mouth against his briefly before nipping at his bottom lip playfully, flicking my tongue forward and relishing the sweet taste of him. He returned the kiss, delving into my mouth with his tongue, running it across the inside of my cheek and over the roof of my mouth. His hand comes up to rest behind my neck, pulling me closer to him… deeper into the kiss. The music is flowing through my veins like a wild fire and his mouth on my own is consuming the very breath from my lungs. It is intoxicating… more so than the strongest drink one could find at the bar a little ways away.

Breaking the kiss, I pull back and stare at him with lust filled eyes, drinking in the amazing sight of him. My body is warm and sweaty, my clothing already starting to stick to my skin. I snake my hand around to tangle in his hair, my fingers tracing over the spot on the back of his scalp that only I know exists. The touch to his sensitive spot entices a low groan from his throat, and he presses his hips more firmly into mine. Reaching up, he trails his fingers over my face, following the tattoos he finds so fascinating.

That hand works over my body slowly, following the curve of my neck down to my chest, where it lingers on my nipple for one agonizing moment. My breath stills in my chest and I am lost to him, entirely under his control as his fingers command my willing body. Slow tremors work through my body as he slips his hand lower, resting it at last against the aching erection that is already straining against my jeans. My hips move forward on their own accord, my throbbing arousal desperate for more friction… yearning for his touch.

It's torture… dancing here with him, holding him close with his strong hand against my most sensitive area. I lose myself in the moment, closing my eyes and letting the music pour over me… letting his caress take me even higher. He is my everything, the one and only thing that can give me the satisfaction I crave. The light sound of his laughter flutters past my ears, but I barely notice as I continue to revel in the feel of his hand against me, igniting a fire within my soul.

He starts to move his hand, ever so slowly, against my groin—eliciting dozens of pleasurable sensations that tingle through my veins like icy fire. Biting my lip to stem the moan that is crawling up my throat, I grip his arms and open my eyes, searching for his in the dazzling lights. He looks back at me and I feel my heart jump at the sight of him… at the raw emotion in his eyes. There is nothing more than this… nothing more than our bodies moving together to the thick beat of the music. His hand against me moves again as I close my eyes, and I throw my head forward and groan deeply as the feeling sweeps over me, claiming my self control.

The feeling… it's too much. It whisks me back to the place where he takes me, where he makes me his own. Much like we are on the dance floor, we are moving together on the expanse of the bed, our bodies pressed together and our temperatures rising as our lust consumes us. His mouth finds mine and we kiss without constraint—a long, wet, and driving kiss that leaves us both panting. Pale hands wander over my body aimlessly, following the dark tattoos and drawing shiver after shiver of intense pleasure from me.

He devours my soul, taking me and turning me upside down and inside out as only he can. It's always only him. Only he can make me feel this way—like I am dying and being reborn in the same instant. It's like flying high one moment and diving into the depths of the sea the next, my stomach flipping and my head spinning as the rollercoaster ride of our love plays out. He is my savior and my corrupter—my freedom and my constrainer. Perfection is his skin… flawlessness his mouth… beauty his face as he whispers my name into the night.

"_Renji_…"

My breath leaves me in a broken cry as my fingers clench in the sheets, trying to hold onto something that will steady my world as it comes crashing down around me. For a brief second, the pain sears through me, grounding me and clearing my mind as he takes me—claiming me in the way only he can. He is gentle, loving… letting me breathe for a moment before the pain subsides and I am lost again, my body willing and eager to please him as we move together in perfect harmony. Thrusting into me with deep, steady strokes, he pushes me closer to the edge… closer to the unknown bliss beyond. A growl rises in my throat… a husky request for more—more of the divine torture that he readily gives me. I throw my head back and stop holding back the string of needy sounds that have been building up just behind my lips.

He rocks into me… through me… like the heavy beat of the song—pounding into me over and over again. It's a rhythm that only we know, that only we share. The absolute pleasure of it sweeps over my skin like a pure melody, and I arch my back and push back onto him, my body melting into his as he drives into me with a little more force. It's too much… it's not enough… it's _just right_. He'll be the death of me, I can already feel the world sliding out from underneath me as I start to hyperventilate. Too good… too much… but I still want _more_.

Our love is like the sweetest song ever composed, his breathing a soft counterpoint to the steady beat our bodies make as we drive further… higher… until I am spiraling over the edge and into the oblivion of sheer ecstasy. I cling to him, my only reality in a swirling vortex of sensation, his name rushing past my lips and into the room. Then, as soon as it began, it is over… and I am left panting and shivering, reeling from the intense finale as the taste and feel of him lingers on my senses.

I open my eyes, blinking once… then twice. We are still on the dance floor, our bodies pressed together and moving to the music. His eyes are closed as well, and I lean forward and brush my lips against his ear.

"_Byakuya…_"

His eyelids flutter and a second later I am trying desperately to restrain myself from reaching out and tearing those clothes away… from working my hands over his body and begging him to take me right here… _right now_.

He reaches up and combs his hand through his hair, the long locks spilling around his fingers like and ebony cascade. The movement stirs up the scent of his hair, and it wafts over to me, spurring my desire even further. I reach forward and pull him further into me, crushing our bodies together even more.

"_I can't control myself anymore_…"

I can't… keep myself from divulging in him—from relinquishing all control and letting the music and the desire take over everything and just get lost in… him.

"_I need you, Byakuya. I need you, right now. I love you._"

My voice is but a whisper, but my mouth is against his ear, making my need clear as we continue to dance together. He grinds into me and I can barely remain lucid as his arousal presses against mine. The layers of clothing between us are nothing… I can still feel the heat of his body as it pushes forward to mingle with mine. He leans forward and kisses my face, the soft touch making my skin tingle.

"_Renji_…"

My name rolls off that tongue and over my skin more deliciously than any melody that has yet been played. I murmur an incoherent response and close my eyes, enjoying the feel and smell of him as we sway together.

"_Let's go home."_


End file.
